Solo te necesito a ti
by Monkey D. Ivy
Summary: La vuelta del emperador trae recuerdos que fueron dolorosos en su momento, pero que ahora son solo eso...recuerdos.


**Agatali12 ahora sí que sí, lo había subido antes perooooo me di cuenta de que la tonta de mi se quivoco y estaba mal en la secuencia y había pasado a borrar gran parte del fic así que ahora lo resubi y pues bueno, espero que te guste, está hecho con mucho, mucho cariño para ti y el próximo espero tenerlo listo en estos días :).**

 **Buenito a quien quiera pasar a leer el fic bienvenido sea se agradece y espero les guste sin más aquí el fic**

 **Simbología:**

 **(T/N): tu nombre**

 **(T/A): tu apellido**

* * *

 _ **Solo te necesito a ti**_

Sabías lo que Akashi le diría a los demás aquella noche, fuiste la primera en saberlo, podías sentir el temor que tenía de dejar que _Él_ volviera a tomar el control.

-es necesario para la victoria, no, perdón es necesario para el equipo pero…

-Sei, ellos lo entenderán, te lo aseguro-le tomaste la mano para darle aquella confianza que estaba yéndose-yo lo entiendo.

-siempre tienes el don de calmarme, pero por sobre todo tienes el don de ver todo, lo que nunca nadie que no haya sido mi madre vio jamás-con la mano que tenía libre puso uno de tus mechones de cabello tras la oreja-gracias (T/N)-con suma delicadeza se acercó a tus labios para besarlos.

Era así siempre contigo, él era delicado, atento y se mostraba sin aquella grandeza que a pesar de no ser aquel _otro_ Akashi desprendía de sí mismo. Estaban en medio de su beso cuando escucharon leves carraspeos a sus espaldas, ya habían llegado los demás a escuchar lo que Akashi debía decirles, diste una pequeña sonrisita, por el sonrojo que viste en más de uno de los jugadores, tras la escena que tenías con el pelirrojo.

-aun no me acostumbro a que ustedes dos estén juntos-les dijo Aomine, desviando la mirada.

-venga Dai-kun, no te pongas celoso-le sonreíste coqueta- bien Sei, te espero en el parque-le diste otro beso fugaz-nos vemos chicos-te despediste sonriente de los demás.

.

.

Estabas en unos columpios esperando a Akashi, mirabas un punto fijo recordando lo sucedido hasta ese momento, como muchos te juzgaron por seguir con aquel tipo frio y perfeccionista, no lo comprendían, no entendían que lo decidiste porque sabías que aunque había cambiado, dentro en el fondo estaba el mismo chico que en primer año de secundaria te enamoro, con su sencillez y caballerosidad. El prejuicio se apodero de tus más cercanos, principalmente las que se decían tus mejores amigas, ellas no aceptaban que te quedaras con aquel tipo que solo humillaba a quienes eran inferiores, comenzaron a decir que eras igual que solo estabas con él solo por el prestigio que daba el ser la novia de Akashi Seijuro, tontas. Ellas no podían imaginar la de pruebas y trabas que tuviste que pasar para poder estar con él. Sí habías sufrido en silencio el que se haya vuelto frio, él que solo te exhibiera como un objeto más, pero lo habías elegido, o bueno al principio, porque sí hubo un momento en el que diste un paso al costado, cuando sentiste que todo había sido inútil, cuando él probó que podía ser realmente un tirano, te había engañado, te había humillado de la forma que no se le hace a quien se quiere, por celos, por querer ser el mejor.

 _ **Flas back**_

 _Un día en Rakuzan, te habías quedado a terminar los deberes que te había asignado el profesor titular, al ser la encargada del aula esa semana, aprovecharías de hacer los deberes rápido para ir a ver el entrenamiento del equipo, la Winter Cup estaba a la vuelta de la esquina, así que querías pasar tiempo con ellos, ya que cuando comenzase el torneo no pasarían tanto tiempo juntos, pero no podías imaginar ni prever que uno de tus senpais, uno que no toleraba al actual capitán del equipo de baloncesto, él se suponía sería la estrella del equipo pero el pelirrojo había decidido que no era una buena pieza para el equipo. Bueno y que mejor que cobrarse las cuentas con la novia no oficial del tarado ese, es que sí no eran nada formal, solo estabas a su lado la mayor parte del tiempo, pero se lo habías dicho desde siempre, él era a quien tú querías en tu vida, se lo habías dicho el mismo día en el que cambio._

 _-pero qué tenemos aquí?- te sobresalto la voz del chico de tercero, un tipo alto quizás de 1,89 cm, pelo castaño anaranjado, ojos caoba intenso y tez pálida- nada más y nada menos que la concubina del emperador-soltó una risa estruendosa-es que acaso te ha botado tu "querido"-seguía diciendo mientras se acercaba con parsimonia a donde estabas tú-o ahora estas libre y puedes servir a otros-ibas a levantarte, pero él te acorralo en la silla._

 _-sen…senpai… senpai por favor muévase, me está incomodando- trataste de empujarlo, pero no se movió ni un centímetro-por favor-pediste nuevamente._

 _-anda gatita-chan no seas tan arisca-acaricio tú mejilla con el dorso de su mano._

 _-no…no me toque-esquivabas su tacto, en un movimiento rápido en el que estaba un poco distraído le empujaste y trataste de salir corriendo, pero él era ágil y te tomo de la muñeca de una de tus manos-suel…suélteme, ya déjeme, por favor._

 _-pero por qué tan asustada, no te hare nada que no te guste-te dio una sonrisa zorruna y te empujo hacia la pared más cercana que tenía, donde volvió acorralarte, tu sujeto las muñecas por sobre la cabeza dejándote completamente expuesta-eres muy, muy guapa de cerca gatita-chan, ahora entiendo porque ese idiota te mantiene a su lado, oh! Pero no llores, prometo que te gustara todo lo que pase aquí, quizás hasta me prefieres más a mí que a ese estirado- acerco su cara a la tuya lo que te lleno de terror._

 _-sue…suélteme-suplicabas, ya las lágrimas corrían libremente por tu mejilla-por favor-tu voz era un murmullo._

 _-estás segura, anda juguemos-con su lengua delineo tu oreja._

 _-¡NO!-gritaste horrorizada, te daba asco su tacto-basta, déjeme-recuperaste las fuerzas para gritar y retorcerte intentando liberarte._

 _-oh! Tiene carácter la gatita-chan, haces que quiera tenerte aún más-esta vez tomo tus muñecas con solo una de sus manos y con la otra tomo con brusquedad tu mentón, girándolo para que lo miraras a los ojos-veamos que sabor tienen esos preciosos labios-y con una fuerza desmedida te beso._

 _-mpf-tratabas de correr tus labios pero no podías, te dolía, te daba nauseas, era tu primer beso, sí a pesar de que eras la "novia" de Akashi nunca se habían besado, y ahora aquel precioso recuerdo que querías que fuera con aquel que tanto querías estaba siendo borrado por esa horrible experiencia, con la poca fuerza que tenías levantaste tu rodilla y le diste cerca de la entrepierna._

 _-aaahhggg! PERRA! –te grito, pero no lograste que te soltase, no le habías golpeado._

 _-veo que se están divirtiendo-la voz de Akashi resonó en el aula._

 _-Ak…Akashi-trataste de correr hacia él, pero el castaño te tenía sujeta de la muñeca._

 _-pero mira quién ha llegado, espero no te moleste que haya tomado a tu preciada Concubina para jugar-decía con sorna, mientras te tomaba de la cintura y te pegaba hacia su cuerpo._

 _-Akashi, eso es mentira- tratabas de quitarte de su lado, y lo lograste-Akashi, lo llamaste- mientras corrías hacía él, pero su mirada era fría, dura y de reproche-¿Akashi?_

 _-no te me acerques-sentenció, paso por tu lado sin tocarte, llego frente al de tercero, y le puso una mano en el hombro, en un parpadeo el más alto estaba en el suelo- a los que son inferiores a mí no les permito que me miren desde arriba, y mucho menos dejo que toquen lo que es mío, que eso quede muy en claro- la mirada que le daba era tan dura y temerosa que el chico se paró en pocos segundos y salió del salón._

 _-…- no le decías nada, tenías miedo, un mal presentimiento- A…Aka…Akashi, yo, yo –las lágrimas salían sin parar._

 _-(T/N)-dijo mientras se acercaba a ti- me decepcionas, si necesitabas un revolcón, quizás me lo hubieras pedido, aunque claro te creí con más clase, terminaste siendo solo una cualquier...- no termino su frase, le diste un fuerte bofetón que le desvío la cara._

 _-BASTA! Yo creí que quedaba humanidad en ti, que negaba lo que todos decían de ti, eres un monstruo Akashi Seijuuro, ya no más, no te perdonaré esta humillación, te quiero, he estado enamorada de ti por tanto tiempo, y ahora que pasa esto vas y me tratas como si fuera mi culpa, no más, me cansé, de rogar algo de tu cariño, veo que lo único que importa es tú maldito orgullo tu maldito estatus de súper señor, pues no, ahora te necesitaba, me tratas peor que el imbécil ese, no._

 _-te haces la digna, tu que siempre has estado arrastrándote ante mi…_

 _-pues ya no más-le cortaste nuevamente-ya no me verás más, pasaste por su lado empujándole para ir coger tus cosas- hasta nunca Akashi Seijuuro- saliste del salón y comenzaste a correr._

 _ **Fin Flash back**_

Te seguías columpiando, mientras recordabas, no habías ido a ver los partidos de la Winter Cup, y habías comenzado los preparativos para cambiarte de instituto. Claro no veías venir que la noche después de la final de la Winter Cup todo lo que habías planeado daría un giro.

 _ **Flash back**_

 _-ya va, ya va, ya va- decías mientras bajabas las escaleras de tu hogar, tus padres habían salido a ver a tus abuelos maternos, por lo que recibir visitas era impensado, no tenías amigas, bueno si una pero a esas horas debería estar en Tokyo- que ya va! Quién ray…-te congelaste en la puerta, no sabías si por el frio invierno o por la presencia de quien estaba en la entrada-A…Ak…Aka…Akashi?_

 _-(T/N)-no te dio tiempo de reaccionar te tomo de la cintura y unos segundos después los labios del pelirrojo estaban sobre los tuyos, era un tacto cálido, algo que tanto anhelabas, estabas aturdida lo único que pudiste hacer fue llevar una de tus manos a tu pierna y pellizcarla, para saber si era uno de tus sueños recurrentes que tenías en donde Akashi aparecía en tu casa, sentiste el dolor en tu pierna, y claro tus ojos se abrieron desmesurados de la sorpresa, pero si bien pudiste haberle hecho a un lado, por el contrario entrelazaste tus manos en el cabello de él y aceptaste aquel dulce y ansiado beso._

 _El aire fue necesario en sus pulmones, pero no cortaron del todo la conexión, ambos respiraban con dificultad, con sus frentes unidas, los ojos del pelirrojo estaban cerrados y tan solo acariciaba tu mejilla con una de sus manos._

 _-(T/N), no me va alcanzar la vida para pedirte perdón, pero por favor déjame intentarlo, déjame volver a enamorarte, fui un idiota, un imbécil, me di cuenta hoy que el haber perdido un partido fue la nada misma, comparado al comprender que había perdido a la única persona a quien no debía perder, por favor (T/N) querrías intentar perdonar a este tipo-viste como intento caer de rodillas ante ti, pero en un reflejo lo frenaste._

 _-Akashi, No! No te arrodilles, no por favor, yo, yo- el abrió sus ojos y fueron tus piernas las que flaquearon haciéndote caer, él se unió a ti en el suelo-tus, tus, tus ojos, eres tú, has, has vuelto-tomaste sus mejillas entre tus manos y te acercaste a su rostro-Akashi, eres mi Akashi-te abalanzaste sobre él._

 _-(T/N)-repetía tu nombre, como si tan solo con decirlo fuera la objeto más precioso y delicado._

 _-Sei-dijiste como lo llamabas en secundaria antes de que cambiara, antes de que fuera aquel otro-yo, yo sufrí aquel día, me heriste, me humillaste, pero lo peor de todo aquello es que a pesar de que quería arrancarte la cabeza por todo eso, necesitaba tenerte a mi lado, sí una real masoquista, pero en el fondo quería y sabía que me buscarías, si soy presuntuosa, pero aunque hayas sido aquel cretino en ese minuto, yo confiaba, confió y confiare siempre en ti, no por nada he pasado más de cuatro años enamorada de ti, pero también deberás comprender que debes ganarte de nuevo tu posición en mi vida-lo mirabas a los ojos, te encantan esos ojos, y recordaste algo que él había dicho-cómo que perdiste un partido, no me digas qué…_

 _-sí, Kuroko siempre tuvo razón y él y su equipo fueron los merecidos campeones-te explico, mientras con su mano te arreglaba un mechón de cabello tras la oreja._

 _-increíble murmuraste- y una corriente de aire hizo que te recorriera un escalofrío-venga entremos que aquí pescaremos un resfriado- te levantaste y le tendiste la mano, él la sujeto pero de un jalón te pego a su cuerpo para volver abrazarte._

 _-no sabes la falta que me haces, por favor ya no me vuelvas a dejar-inhalo la fragancia de tu cuello._

 _-tu no me vuelvas a alejar, tonto, pero ya entremos que estoy en pijama y me enfermaré._

 _-te quiero-susurro en tu oído y te tomo en sus brazos, entrando a tu casa._

 _ **Fin flash back**_

Aquella noche se quedaron platicando hasta muy entrada la madrugada y fue la primera noche que durmieron en la misma cama, ambos creían que si se separaban iban a despertar de un sueño, así que no se separaron, se negaban a estar uno lejos del otro.

Sonreíste nuevamente mientras seguías meciéndote en el columpio, adoptaron la costumbre de dormir juntos desde aquel día, claramente no como Daiki pensaba, en su mente pervertida ustedes no solo dormían aquellas noches, el cómo se enteró de que dormían juntos, fue en el cumpleaños de Kuroko en el que se lo comentaste a Momoi quien no fue muy discreta y bueno no solo Aomine lo supo si no que todos los presentes. Eso no te molestaba, en realidad te daba igual. Seguiste meciéndote hasta que la silueta del pelirrojo se dejó ver y luego de un gran y último impulso diste un salto para caer a escasos pasos de tu ahora si formal novio.

-te dije que lo entenderían- acortaste la distancia que aun los separaba y lo abrazaste.

-cómo es que siempre sabes lo que me pasa-rio y te dio un beso en la comisura de los labios.

-mmm… quizás he desarrollado alguna clase de ojo de emperador- le sonreíste coqueta-vamos al hotel me está dando algo de sueño y tú tienes que descansar mañana debes patearle el trasero a esos engreídos y subdesarrollados tipos.

-vamos-contesto y tomo tu manos para caminar juntos-mañana…mañana él volverá-mascullo aún tenía dudas, aún le asustaba, no dijiste nada tan solo apretaste con seguridad su mano dándole una sonrisa cálida y reconfortante-por eso es que te amo, mi (T/N), cómo pude herirte antes, no me lo voy a personar nunca.

-Sei-paraste tu andar para mirarlo fijamente-ha pasado el tiempo, sí me dolió, si me hiciste llorar y sí quise hacer borrón y cuenta nueva, pero me has conquistado día a día nuevamente, has abandonado tu orgullo por mí, no puedo ser terca y no reconocerlo, además, nuca deje de estar enamorada, tan solo quería que te dieras cuenta e hicieras un de lo que yo hacía por ti para que me miraras, y bueno lo has hecho, no cualquiera irrumpe en el salón de clases y pide permiso para pedir noviazgo a alguien, exponiéndose al qué dirán. Viéndolo a si suena poca cosa, pero para el orgulloso Akashi Seijuuro si lo era, por eso, solo te pediré sigue me conquistando cada día, y el perdón solo se dará-le diste un beso fugaz y retomaste la marcha.

-…-estaba perplejo, al salir de su trance corrió hacia ti y te tomo de la cintura para elevarte por los aires, contigo él era alguien que no necesitaba protocolos ni buenos modales, solo te necesitaba a ti.

.

Luego de la cena y de las risas compartidas con los demás que se alojaban en el mismo hotel que ustedes se fueron a sus habitaciones y te preparabas para dormir, cuando la puerta de tu cuarto se abrió mostrando un sonriente Akashi, sabías que esa sonrisa significaba que quería dormir contigo, hacía tiempo que hacían eso, él se colaba en tu cama para dormir tranquilo o tu hacías lo mismo, claro pero respetándose mutuamente, aun no daban ese paso en su relación, pero sentir la calidez del otro los hacía dormir en tranquilidad.

-Sei, debes descansar ya vete a dormir, mañana tendrás un partido importante- te pusiste de pie, mirándolo divertida.

-sabes que descanso mejor estando a tu lado-te tomo una de tus manos para luego llevársela a sus labios y besarla-anda duerme junto a mí?

-mmm… sabes que sí, venga vamos a la cama debemos dormir- sin soltar el agarre de la mano de Akashi apagaste la luz de la habitación y se recostaron.

Dentro de la habitación solo la leve respiración de ambos se podía percibir, estabas entre los brazos del pelirrojo, este se aferraba a ti como si fueses a desaparecer en cualquier momento, tu no podías dormir, pero no estabas intranquila por ello, más bien querías estar consciente de quien estaba a tu lado, te gustaba su calidez, su aroma, el latir de su corazón contra tu espalda, todo de él, a pesar de ser tan jóvenes y tener mucho camino por recorrer, ambos parecían una pareja de recién casados o eso era lo que todos los que les veían decían. No les preocupaba en lo más mínimo lo que pensaran, más bien solo disfrutaban de su momento y que el futuro los sorprenda a ambos.

-aun estas despierta (T/N)-la voz del pelirrojo hizo eco en la habitación, pero notaste algo, ese no era **tu** Akashi el que hablaba, era él otro, aquel al cual no te habías enfrentado antes.

-sí, tú, tú deberías dormir, ma…mañana- estabas nerviosa-mañana es un día importante para…Ah!-te sorprendiste, él te había girado para que pudieran verse a los ojos, y ahí estaban uno rojo como siempre, pero el otro dorado-¿A…Akashi?

-a él le dices Sei y a mi Akashi-sonrió de lado levantando una ceja- bien, (T/N) sé que ya escuchaste esto muchas veces, pero necesito escucharlo yo mismo-suspiro y no despego sus ojos de los tuyos- perdóname (T/N), necesito que me digas que me perdonas, para poder desaparecer en paz al fin.

-esto es surreal-murmuraste-Akashi, ya lo dije te perdono, ya está en el pasado, no hay más que agregar, día con día te has ido ganando todo o desbloqueando lo que habías bloqueado-acariciaste la mejilla de él haciendo que soltara un suspiro que aguantaba en el pecho, y te percataste de su última frase- ¿cómo que vas a desaparecer?- te apoyaste en tu codo y te impúlsate para quedar sentada, él siguió tu acción.

-sí, después del partido de mañana desapareceré, él ya tiene todo para ser fuerte, te tiene a ti y el baloncesto, necesita desarrollarse por sí solo, yo nací de su debilidad y de su inseguridad, pero ahora que te tiene a su lado ya no necesita escudarse, ahora necesita seguir adelante con inseguridades y miedos, por qué solo así podrá estar completo- miraba hacia la nada mientras hablaba-ahora solo tengo una petición-te miro y sonrió con coquetería, lo que te hizo enrojecer.

-di…dime-te habías puesto nerviosa de pronto.

-me dejas besarte?-acerco una de sus manos para acoger tu mejilla y con su pulgar acariciar tus labios.

-…-solo asentiste.

Sus labios apresaron los tuyos en un baile sensual y cauteloso, a pesar de que sabías que eran los mismos labios que te besaban a diario, estos parecían diferentes, eran más posesivos, más intensos, alzaste tus manos y las entrelazaste en el cabello del pelirrojo, te dejaste llevar y guiar, su mano que descansaba en tu mejilla fue a tu nuca y la otra tiro de ti para recostarte en la cama nuevamente, de besar tus labios paso a tu cuello e iba bajando a tus escote, donde paro y volvió a besarte los labios.

-gracias (T/N), gracias por amarme por completo-te murmuro luego de dejar tus labios.

-te amo no importa que tan retorcida este tu personalidad eres mi Akashi Seijuro- lo abrazaste y acunaste en tu pecho, cuando levanto su rostro viste que ahora sus dos ojos eran nuevamente rojos, el Emperador se había ido a descansar.

-yo también te amo- te dio un delicado beso en la comisura de los labios y fue él ahora quien te cobijo en su pecho- ahora duerme, mañana quiero que estés radiante para que me des tu ánimo-beso tu coronilla y se dispuso a dormir-buenas noches mi (T/N).

-buenas noches mi Sei- sonreíste y te acomodaste a en su pecho.

* * *

 **Espero de corazón les haya gustado, aunque no se hacer finales, pues mmm me doy ejejje muchos cariños a quienes se dieron el tiempo de leer y pues Agatali12 de verdad espero haya quedado de tu agrado. Se agradecen los comentarios y bueno se cuidan mucho y millones de saludos para todos. :)**


End file.
